I'm Your Hero
by YoungChanBiased
Summary: Teo dan Yun.. mereka pasangan yang benar-benar imut! ini hanya khayalan aku saat mengantar mereka kebandara, saat nggak sengaja liat TeoYun moment /LUNAFLY/TEOYUN/RnR!


**I'm Your Super Hero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: siapa lagi kalo bukan gue? Pak RT gitu? /sewot

Diclaimer : Yun punya Teo, kadang punya Sam. LUNAFLY itu punya Tuhan, NEGANETWORK, orang tua dan LUKIES^^

Pair(s): TeoYun

Rate: T+ (ada ya?/maksa)

Gendre: Romance

Warn: Shounen-ai, BL, Typo(s)!, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje dan kenistaan lainnya.

NO FLAME! NO BASH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini pendek! Pendek banget malah! Ini Cuma khayalah aku aja pas nganter mereka kebandara haha, entah kenapa otak fujoshi selalu jalan kalo ngeliat yang 'aneh' dikit! XD

Ini special buat kak Indi sama kak stella^^

* * *

Teo menatap pria yang berjalan didepannya.

Dari balik punggungnya saja ia sudah bisa merasakan aura hitam yang menyelubunginya. Entah mengapa kekasih tercintanya itu menjadi sensitif dan manja sekali hari ini. Tidak mungkin kan dia sedang PMS? Ayolah~ dia seorang pria!

"Yunnie~~" Teo mempercepat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Yun.

"hei hei ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" Teo berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan namja imut itu, dapi langsung ditepis sang pemilik .

"ani, aku hanya lelah.. tolong jangan ganggu aku hyung," jawab Yun dingin. Teo mendesah pasrah, memang sudah kebiasaan jika kekasihnya itu sedang dilanda 'bad mood' seperti ini. Ia benar-benar kewalahan jika Yun-nya tercinta itu mogok bica dengannya. Butuh tenaga dan kesabaran ekstra untuk merayunya, bahkan Sam ,sang leader pun hanya bisa angkat tangan. Yun memang pacar yang pengertian. Tapi terkadang ia bisa menjadi manja dan sensitive jika ia diacuhkan atau jika Teo lebih sibuk dengan sesuatu dibanding memperhatikannya. Tapi kali ini apa? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum tau apa kesalahannya sampai-sampai ia diacuhkan seperti ini.

Sejak di hotel sampai sekarang, Yun berubah pendiam, ia hanya bicara seperlunya. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan kebandara ia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone nya. Padahal Teo sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, namun hasilnya nihil, pria cantik itu hanya bungkam dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"sudahlah, biarkan seperti ini dulu, ada saatnya dia mengatakannya sendiri," Sam menepuk pundak Teo lembut. Ia tau apa yang terjadi pada pasangan itu sejak terbangun pagi tadi. Kadang ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat pasangan muda itu. Sam memang sering mambantu jika salah-satu diantara keduanya mengeluh tentang hubungan mereka, tapi Sam tidak ingin terlalu jauh ikut campur, walau bagaimana pun ia kakak yang paling tua tapi ia tau batas-batasnya.

Teo tersenyum, ia membenarkan perkataan Sam. Yun-nya itu hanya sedang 'bad mood', mungkin saat di pesawat nanti ia akan merayu kekasih imutnya itu dengan sedikit gombalan. Walaupun ia tidak yakin itu ampuh, setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah Yun yang merona, itu sudah cukup memuaskan baginya.

Selanjutnya ia hanya mengawasi Yun dari belakang.

Dan Teo tersenyum lagi. Ia memikirkan betapa manisnya kekasihnya itu. Ia memiliki gigi yang besar-besar yang lucu, hidungnya sangat indah, tubuhnya yang mungil itu benar-benar pas dipelukannya. Nah ~ hal yang paling manis yang ia sukai dari pria benama Han Seung Yun itu adalah lesung pipi nya. Saat dia tersenyum wajah itu benar-benar sempurna. Ia berwajah balita, imut seperti bayi. Astaga.. memikirkan itu membuat Teo merasa ingin memakan Yun sekarang juga.

Mereka hampir sampai di gate utama ketika tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menghampiri.

Teo menatap gadis berbaju biru yang menurutnya tidak asing itu.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar kalo gadis berambut panjang itu ada lah LUKIE gila yang ada di showcase mereka tadi malam. Gadis gila yang tidak henti-hentinya menggangu Yun dan dirinya, tak terkecuali Sam.

Astaga.. ia bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya!

Tak berapa lama bebarapa orang yang spertinya seorang Lukie menghampiri mereka. Yun berusaha seramah dan tersenyum semanis mungkin, yeah walaupun ia sedang tidak berada pada mood yang baik.

Tapi gadis berbaju biru itu benar-benar membuatnya risih. ia bahkan sudah menyalami nya dua kali dan mencuri pelukannya!

'Teo hyung… tolong aku dari gadis gila ini '

Yun mempercepat langkahnya, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat melewati gate ini dan duduk tenang di pesawat. Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lelah dan hari ini ia merasa suhu tubuh nya meningkat beberapa derajat.

Ia merasa sebuah tangan menyusup di antara jemarinya. Ya ia sangat kenal betapa lembutnya telapak tangan itu. Ya setidaknya gegaman tangan Teo membuatnya sedikit membaik.

Ia sudah berdiri di gate utama, sedang menunggu petugas mencek kelengkapan meraka. Entah kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi Yun, belum lagi suhu tubuhnya yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Dan sekarang kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Astaga sepertinya ia demam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teo sedang menaikan tasnya kebagasi ketika Yun menduduki bangku didepannya.

"Yun, kenapa duduk disana?"

Teo menghampiri Yun yang sudah memejamkan mata dan melipat kedua tangannya itu. Wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, jadwal mereka yang sagat padat membuat meraka harus bergerak serba cepat. Padahal tadi malam mereka tidur jam 2 pagi dan jam 5 pagi tadi mereka harus sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke Malaysia dan kembali menggelar showcase disana.

Teo cepat-cepat memegang kening kekasihnya saat tersadar kalo wajah itu lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Yun.. kau sakit?" teo mendudukan dirinya disamping kursi milik Yun. Di genggamnya tangan Yun yang memang terasa lebih hangat.

"Yun…."

"nan gwaenchana hyung.. aku hanya kelelahan," jawab Yun dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Saat sampai di pesawat tadi suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ia mengerak kecil, ac pesawat ini benar-benar dingin dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit mangigil. Ia hanya bisa merapatkan kedua tagannya didada.

"Sam hyung cepat kemari!" Teo memanggil Sam yang sibuk dengan barang bawaanya. Ia panic. Kenapa Yun tidak memberitahunya kalau ia sakit? Yun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia pasti akan mengatakan apapun pada kedua hyung nya apa yang ia rasakan.

"ada apa?"

"sepertinya Yun sakit,"

Sam langsung meletakan barangnya dilantai dan beranjak mengecek keadaan Yun.

"Kau sakit Yun? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Sam langsung memegang kening Yun yang memang terasa panas.

"astaga, aku akan panggil noona!"

"hyung jangan, aku mohon.." Yun membuka matanya. Ia menatap sayu Sam. Sungguh ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, ia hanya merasa tidak enak badan. Dan yang ia butuhkan hanya istirahat sebentar lalu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"tapi badanmu panas sekali Yunnie,"

"aku akan menjaganya hyung.. tidak usah panggil noona," Teo mengenggam tangan hangat Yun. Ia tau betul perangai Yun yang tidak suka jika ia membuat orang-orang disekitarnya khawatir. Biasanya ia hanya akan berkata padanya atau pun Sam, tapi mungkin karna kali ini mereka mempunyai jadwal penting jadi Yun tidak mengeluh apa-apa.

"baiklah.. tapi kalau ada apa-apa tolong beritahu aku, "

Sam berjongkok di depan Yun mengenggam kedua tangan maknae tersayangnya itu.

"hei maknae.. kenapa kau tidak bilang pada hyungmu ini? Tidak seperti Yun saja," canda Sam.

Yun tersenyum kecil. "hyung, mianhae membuatmu khawatir…."

"tidak.. kau adalah adik ku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu," Sam berdiri lalu mengecup kening Yun, "tidurlah…"

"hei kau tidak usah cemburu seperti itu!" sam memukul ringan kepala Teo yang sejak tadi melemparkan deathglare padanya.

"cepat kembali ketempat asalmu hyung! Biar aku yang menjaga kekasihku!"

"iya aku tau cerewet sekali...,"

Setelah Sam kembali kekursinya Teo hanya memnadangi Yun yang sedang menutup matanya itu. Ia kembali meraih jemari Yun yang sempat direbut oleh Sam tadi, mengelusnya penuh hati-hati seakan tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya barang sedikitpun.

"dingin…" desis Yun. Walau suaranya sangat lirih tapi Teo masih bisa mendengarnya.

Teo langsung menarik Yun dalam pelukanya. Tubuh kekasihnya itu benar-benar panas dan ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Yun menggigil.

Ini lah yang Teo sukai, saat tubuh mungil kekasihnya ini berada di pelukannya. Sangat pas, seakan Tuhan menciptakan tubuh itu untuk di dekap olehnya.

"jangan buat aku khawatir Yun.. itu membuatku tersiksa..," Teo bergumam seraya menciumi puncak kepala Yun berkali-kali, menyesap aroma memabukan dari tubuh kekasihnya. Benar-benar membuatnya sangat damai.

"kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi pagi? Aku salah?" ia mengusap lembut surai pirang milik Yun.

"katakana padaku Yun..,"

"tidak, kau tidak salah.. aku hanya tidak suka jika kau mengabaikan ku seperti tadi malam," Yun bergumam di pelukan Teo, ia semakin menyamakan diri didada hangat kekasihnya itu. Ia sangat menyukai wangi Teo, sangat menyukai irama detak jantung Teo, ia sangat menyukai ketika kekasihnya itu mendekapnya penuh kehangatan, ia merasa sangat terlindungi dan sangat disayangi.

"maaf maaf maaf,"

Teo mempererat dekapannya, menepatkan kepala Yun diantara perpotongan lehernya dan berkali-kali menciumi wajah pria yang benar-benar menjadi candu baginya itu.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi, Teo hyung…" Yun berujar lirih, "please protect me….,"

setelah kalimat itu Yun jatuh tertidur. Kehangatan tubuh Teo benar-benar membuatnya damai.

Teo yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum sembari terus mebelai rambut lembut milik Yun.

"tidurlah Yun…,"

Teo mengecup bibir Yun. Hanya menepelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut miilik kekasihnya itu.

"I'm your hero….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hei sudah! Kau bisa membangunkannya lagi,"

Teo menatap tidak suka pada Sam. Bisa-bisanya moment indahnya di ganggu, padahal ia masih ingin menikmati bibir indah milik Yun.

Dan ia hampir saya menjatuhkan tubuh Yun karna terkejut. Hei siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalamu dengan…. "hyung apa itu?" Teo menatap benda yang sedang dibawa Sam, yang sepertinya ia pakai untuk memukul kepalanya tadi.

"ah ini?" Sam mengangkat benda yang ada di tangannya.

"in scrapbook, seorang Lukie memberinya saat dibandara tadi, kita harus membacanya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini bener-bener harapan aku mereka baca scrapbook yang aku bikin sama kak aul dan kak ester. Mudah-mudahan ya^^**

**Nah buat kak indi sama kak stella jangan kecewa ya^^ judul nya maksa dan nggak nyambung banget XD ini Cuma little moment TeoYun waktu dibandara kemaren hehe^^ nyadar nggak ada TeoYun moment waktu depan gate? Hayooooo?**

**Mudah-mudah suka ya!^^**


End file.
